Plan
by Led EB
Summary: Imayoshi Shoichi, with all his perfect imperfections, decided to drag Kasamatsu away from his house and start his plans to win his crush heart immediately. No matter what.


Plan

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Notes:

Dedicate to my beloved friend, lesley99. Happy birthday! [09/16] I published it earlier, though.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Like hell I'll go with you._

**You will like it. Or I must come to your house and take you away?**

_Go fuck yourself._

**That's rude. I will get whatever I wanted, anyway.**

_Tch. I don't care._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Imayoshi has sent the text to his precious crush, Kasamatsu. Yes, you didn't read it wrong, people. Kasamatsu Yukio from Kaijou High, who drew attention from the former captain of Touou team, got forced to go to date with Imayoshi Shoichi.

After got the last text from Kasamatsu, Imayoshi went to the bathroom and took a bath. He prepared his best to win his crush heart. No matter what happen, Imayoshi would come to Kasamatsu's house and drag him to go to basketball court, play one on one with him, and after that he will kiss him immediately. That plan goes successfully on Imayoshi's head.

With black t-shirt, trousers, and white shoes, he is ready to go to Kasamatsu's house.

Imayoshi started his motorbike and reached Kasamatsu's house few minutes later. He knows everything about that captain, after all. Of course with some help from Momoi Satsuki who can collects information perfectly.

When Imayoshi knocks the door, he can hear someone approached the door. Imayoshi grinned. He guessed that the one who approached the door is Kasamatsu.

The door opened and Kasamatsu's sharp-steel-blue eyes looks so shocked because Imayoshi already stood in front of his house. Imayoshi grinned wider.

"Hello."

"What the—"

"I think you already prepared?"

"I'm _not_, you bastard!"

"Ck, didn't I tell you that I will get _whatever I wanted_?"

Kasamatsu held out the frustration sigh. He looked at himself; not aware with Imayoshi's arrival, he just wore plain t-shirts and pants.

"Don't look at me like _that_. I will count until three and you must leave my house or I will kill you. One—"

Imayoshi ignored his sentences and pull him with full power, made him fall onto his hugs straightaway.

"—two—" Kasamatsu growled and tried to kick him, but Imayoshi knock Kasamatsu's hand and close the door slowly.

"Hahaha, you must try it again." Imayoshi gave a seductive smile and Kasamatsu creeps. After a tense silence, Kasamatsu just rolled his eyes and follows Imayoshi's steps to his motorbike.

"Just once," said Kasamatsu.

Imayoshi shrugged and took his helmet, threw it to Kasamatsu who caught it quickly because his reflects tell him to do so. "Wear it."

"You just bring one helmet, you stupid."

"I'm not stupid. Just wear it."

Kasamatsu stared at Imayoshi's eyes intensely. Imayoshi just grinned and make Kasamatsu's anger grew bigger. So, just before Kasamatsu wanted punch him on the face, Imayoshi took the helmet and placed it on Kasamatsu's head carefully.

Plan 1: Succeed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They are both the same: point guard in their team. They are _indeed_ the same, the captain for their team, although Imayoshi already retired. But their basketball game seems interesting and no one wanted to succumb.

After Imayoshi persuaded him with his grin and his seductive voice—_damn it_! Kasamatsu's heart says so—Kasamatsu wanted to play one on one with him. With one condition: fair play. Imayoshi laughed when he heard that.

Kasamatsu dribbled the ball quickly when he realized Imayoshi already in front of him. He turned around, tried to make it possible to pass that glasses boy. Kasamatsu did it well. Imayoshi just smiled and took the ball just before Kasamatsu shoot it to the ring.

Kasamatsu growled.

Imayoshi shoot the ball and make it three-point.

11-9.

Oh, forgot to mention it: the rule is the first one can make the score 10 or more, get _whatever_ he wanted.

And Kasamatsu regretted it. _Very_ regret it.

Plan 2: Succeed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sipped the water from his mineral water bottle, Kasamatsu avoid Imayoshi when he walked slowly to him. He just can't stand so stupid he was. He thought he can win that one on one game and make Imayoshi stop hound him.

"Okay." Kasamatsu walked back again. Imayoshi patted his shoulder and Kasamatsu jumped. Imayoshi grinned. Well, Kasamatsu decided he hate that grins.

"So I can get _whatever_ I wanted."

Kaijou High's captain gulped. "Indeed."

"You knew what I wanted."

"Okay, go away."

Imayoshi ignore his sentences again and started grab his shoulder tightly. Kasamatsu looked away, felt his cheeks already blushed. Imayoshi touched his cheeks, felt his jaw with his long finger and their nose collided.

"O-oi…" Kasamatsu breathed heavily whilst Imayoshi's lips went closer to his lips. He never felt it before. All can he do just grab Imayoshi's wrist and tell him to go away, but he can't say it anymore.

"What?" Imayoshi whispered. Kasamatsu shook his head, tried to push away that _bastard-grin_. Once more, he can't.

Imayoshi stopped his movement when Kasamatsu had enough and pushed him angrily.

Plan 3: Failed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Imayoshi played the basketball with one finger and stared at Kasamatsu's back.

Kasamatsu felt it and looked at Imayoshi. He raised his eyebrows, looks vigilant. "What?"

"I can take you home."

"No, thanks."

Kasamatsu turned around and once again, he looked at Imayoshi. Imayoshi took the helmet and wore it, but Kasamatsu shouted and halted his motion.

"We can play basketball again one day."

Imayoshi just grinned.

At that time, Kasamatsu didn't hate that grins.

**FIN**


End file.
